


Again, Like Always

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 10 July 2006 in response to <a href="http://jadzia7667.livejournal.com/profile">jadzia7667</a>'s prompt of <i>Remus/Harry: top!Harry, apple pie, and autumn sunlight</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Again, Like Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadzia7667](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jadzia7667).



> Written on 10 July 2006 in response to [jadzia7667](http://jadzia7667.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Remus/Harry: top!Harry, apple pie, and autumn sunlight_.

There was an apple pie sitting on the kitchen windowsill of the house at Godric's Hollow being warmed by the autumn sunlight. There was a frolicking group of young cats dashing after one another in the back garden, frustrating the gnomes' efforts to pull up herbs. There was a soft keening emanating from the ramshackle shed at the property's edge. There was no one within earshot to hear it.

And that was a good thing because there was nothing more ruinous to a hero's reputation than others knowing that he was buggering his father's last surviving friend, a friend who just happened to be a werewolf.

"Keep your palms to the wall, Remus," growled Harry, as he pushed thickly and slowly inside of him. "Tell me again!"

"You're . . . oh! I'm yours, Harry."

 _Damn right_ , Harry thought, beginning to thrust faster. _So stop calling_ his _name_! "Tell me . . . again!"

"I'm . . . yours!"


End file.
